


The Life and Times of Makoto Tachibana

by juvjuvychan



Series: makoto diaries [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multi pairings, makoto- centric, other pairings may appear as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvjuvychan/pseuds/juvjuvychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's life is not an American romantic comedy or a dating sim game, except that it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Makoto Tachibana

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta sequel to my other fic in this series Love and Happiness. Basically the story is like one of those dating sims games where all these suitors are after our sweet darling protag Makoto and in the end depending on what path he takes depends on who he ends up with. So like DMMD but without all the sex and murder...maybe some sex but def no murder. Basically Makoto's milkshake (was Makoto born when milkshake came out god where you guys I feel so old) brings all the swimming boys to the pool so. Totally self indulgent Makoto/hot guys loving him cause he's an angel fic ahead. May add more pairings later. 
> 
> diverging from canon after 212

Sousuke spotted him gazing out over the bridge outside of Goro’s swim club; wind making his hair flutter as the water sparkled in the falling light of the sun. 

Makoto Tachibana looked like a damn heroine out of some girl love manga Momo had in his room. Sousuke scoffed; a quick pursing of his lips blowing out in disgusted irritation at the serene scene before him. The noise must of caught on the tides of the wind and carried itself over to Tachibana’s ears as he jumped, startled; twisting around to face Sousuke with bright green eyes wet with tears. 

Damnit. 

“Uh,” Sousuke said intelligently glancing away. Tachibana furrowed his brow in confusion and Sousuke motioned to his own eyes. 

“Hm? Oh!” Tachibana caught on and with some furious wiping of his eyes he turned his back towards Sousuke. “Ah, um, Ya-Yamazaki-san I didn’t see you there.” 

“Obviously,” Sousuke said not meaning to sound rude. He began walking towards the other boy, steps careful and quiet as they trudged over the bridge. Each one making a calculated step pass Tachibana, having every intention to leave the boy alone in his own peace and solace. 

Sousuke got as far as the end of the bridge before he sighed and turned around. 

Tachibana was staring out towards the sky again. Fingers lax on the railing, the hair on his nape curling a little, still wet no doubt from his after practice shower, the white material clung to the wide span of his shoulders, and his green tie was loose around his neck, showing off just the slightest bit of his collarbone. He was a large young man, smaller than Sousuke, but there were few who weren’t. But Tachibana had muscle, Sousuke could tell even without having see him in a swimsuit before this. 

The muscle didn’t make him appear imposing, or intimidating like Sousuke knew it did on him though. More so it made Tachibana appear dependable, a set of strong shoulders that people could rest their head on while they sought comfort and solace. 

Idly, Sousuke wondered who Tachibana rested his own head on. 

“Damnit,” Tachibana spared him a glance, shared a smile, and gave him a confused blink. Sousuke didn’t walk back, didn’t close the distance between them, but he did lock eyes with the other man. “What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked outright and blunt. Asking stupid questions like “are you okay” always seemed pointless to Sousuke. Especially when the evidence clearly suggested otherwise. 

Again Tachibana blinked at him, wide-eyed with a gaping mouth as if no one had bothered before - to ask him whether he was alright or not. 

Tachibana gave him a wide smile, lips curling up into the framed laugh lines on his face. “Of course, but thank you Yamazaki-san,” he said with the sort of sincerity that was impossible to fake, the kind children had before they learned to lie and be selfish. “For worrying, that is.” 

Sousuke scoffed, “I wouldn’t call it being worried, more that if you’re upset, you should be upset.”

“I’m, uh, not sure I follow.” Makoto said still smiling. 

“I just mean,” Sousuke paused searching for the right words. He was better with Rin, Rin he knew, Rin he understood, with Rin he didn’t have to search for the right words because he already knew exactly what to say. 

But Tachibana wasn’t Rin, and Rin wasn’t here. 

“You’re friends with Nanase right?” He asked instead leaning against one of the posts on the bridge. 

“Oh,” Tachibana said smile dropping just a bit, “yes, I am.” 

Sousuke stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, looking away from Tachibana. “He’s with Rin right? In Australia?” Sousuke asked as if he didn’t already know the answer. Rin had told him through a rushed exhale of words and furiously flying hands holding various items of clothing that he was going to Australia for their break - and bringing Nanase along with. Something about helping him find his dream. 

Sousuke had felt the familiar stirring of jealousy low in his belly, but trampled it down. Sousuke had found a new dream in Rin, and he was grateful for it. There was still a bitter stirring of longing that was wormed around his heart like an open wound becoming infected each time Sousuke spent too much time listening to those thoughts. Rin and the rest of their team had helped purge most of the poison, but at times it still lingered. 

Pushing aside his own personal feelings, Sousuke had been glad that Rin was taking the time to pursue his future in Australia. It was everything Sousuke had wanted for him - for them once upon a time - and he was glad Rin was taking the initiative and going for it of his own will and determination. 

“Yeah,” Tachibana replied, smile now waning like the setting sun before them. “Yeah,” the smile was still set firmly on his lips, but it seemed more forced now. As if the corners of his mouth had to be pulled up by strings to give off the illusion of happiness. 

“If you have something to say, say it.” It had been easier with Nitori, because while shy, if prompted the kid would talk. And Sousuke had been a comforting - if intimidating - presence he had grown used to. Nitori knew he could rely on Sousuke, if only because Sousuke was a friend of Rin as well as his senior. 

Tachibana wasn’t like Nitori though. He seemed to hide behind walls carefully constructed like those of an ancient castle, strong, steady, and in danger of crumbling after being beat on for so many years. 

Tachibana smile stayed firmly in place, even closing his eyes as though he were amused by Sousuke’s words. “I have nothing to say Yamazaki-san, but again thank you.”

“You don’t have to spill your guts to me, but you’ve got friends don’t you?” Tachibana pursed his lips together displeased at the accusation and Sousuke found himself glad for it. He wanted to see something more than puppet string smiles held up by castle walls. 

“I do, but I really think this has nothing to do with you Yamazaki-san.” Another smile curved along Tachibana’s lips but his eyes held a shine of warning to them. Sousuke smirked. 

“I miss Rin.” He said, leaving Tachibana floundering for a response. “Tachibana, I miss Rin.” Sousuke emphasized because for some reason he felt like Tachibana would get it. Get what he missed about Rin, why he missed Rin the way he did. Sousuke stared at the line of Tachibana’s shoulders, thought about all the times he observed him around Nanase. The way their hands would curl into each others when Tachibana pulled him up from the pool, and the way his eyes shined when he thought about Nanase away in another place with Rin. 

Tachibana nodded, “I miss Haru.” There was a lull that drifted over them like the coasting of clouds blocking out the sun. “I’m not sad,” Tachibana said sucking in a breath, swift and sharp through his teeth. “I’m not sad because he’s gone, or because he’s with Rin or anything like that. I just…” Tachibana drifted off, words melting like snow flakes on the ground, fragile and sweet. “I just miss him. I miss Haru.” 

Sousuke walked closer, noting the way Tachibana gripped the railing now with knuckled white fingers and stuttering breath. He doubted anyone else saw Tachibana this way, he wasn’t sure why he was preevy to it. Maybe it was because Tachibana didn’t know Sousuke; didn’t feel the need to protect him like he did for his other friends. Maybe Tachibana was just at the end of his rope. 

He laid a hand on Tachibana’s shoulders causing the other man to jerk in surprise; head whipping up with wide shocked eyes. 

“I don’t know you Tachibana,” Sousuke said as comforting as he could, “but I get what you’re going through.” Or he had an idea of what Tachibana was feeling. The longing that came with lost dreams and hopeless aspirations. The bitterness like sour candy on your tongue of wanting something you were sure you could never have. 

Tachibana’s eyes widened, then softened like a sky clearing up after a storm. When he smiled, it was small, unsure, and laced over with the slightest bit of sadness; but most of all, it was real. 

“Thank you, Yamazaki-san.”

“You can call me Sousuke,” he said, surprising himself at the offer. He didn’t take it back though, no reason not to extend the offer to Tachibana after this little episode. 

“Than you can call me Makoto.” 

“Makoto,” Sousuke breathed testing it on his tongue. It felt nice, light and fluffy in his mouth like cotton candy disappearing on his tongue. Sousuke smiled, wide with a hint of mischief, and without a word left his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. Following suit Makoto leaned into his touch, subtle, as if the moment would be broken like glass if he applied to much pressure. 

Sousuke didn’t move, and Makoto didn’t pull away. They stood together, peering out into the sunset that promised cold nights, and a new tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> What appeals to me about soumako's relationship (and what I kinda hoped to portray here) is that they're both really solid people but sousuke has a sorta healthier way of dealing with his stuff than makoto who tends to keep things to himself as a way to not burden those around him. but since he doesn't have to hide away with sousuke it's easier to be more open. it's something I hope to explore later on in the fic. 
> 
> I'm gonna mark what pairing each chapter is focused on so people can be prepared


End file.
